


Is This Seat Taken?

by WhenInDoubtSleep



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Balcony Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep
Summary: As soon as he asks, Neil is nodding. Andrew relaxes, letting himself fall into the headspace with practiced ease, “you’re desperate, and you don’t care who sees you.”Day 2: Balcony Sex
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949725
Comments: 23
Kudos: 226





	Is This Seat Taken?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: **Balcony Sex** | Hickeys | Caging | Knotting
> 
> There's a little bit of degradation in this just so you know.

“This seat taken?” Neil is grinning down at Andrew, backlit by the afternoon sun. He’s gorgeous and unruly, and Andrew pushes his sunglasses up. 

“Not taken, but not free,” Andrew drawls, and Neil drops down into his lap with practiced ease, leaning close and humming.

“What’s it cost?” he asks, batting his eyelashes. Andrew sets aside the book he had been reading, letting his hand rest on Neil’s hip, holding him in place. 

“A kiss,” Andrew says, and Neil dips in to press a strawberry sweet kiss to his lips. It’s chaste and feather light, and when he pulls away, Andrew bites back a whine. He doesn’t want to give his junkie the satisfaction. 

Neil sighs, leaning his weight into Andrew’s chest. Andrew watches him, studying the way that Neil moves, and he lets out a soft sigh, pressing another kiss to Neil’s lips, firmer this time. 

“You’re in a mood today,” Andrew says when he pulls away, and Neil hums, his head tilting to the side. He moves, swinging his legs around until his’s sitting firmly on Andrew with his back pressed to his chest. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Neil says with practiced innocence, but he’s smirking, and it leaks into his tone. Andrew chuckles, leaning forward to rest his chin on Neil’s shoulder, his hands on Neil’s hips. 

“I think you do,” he challenges, and Neil’s breath hitches when Andrew turns to nip at the soft skin of his exposed neck, “you were teasing me during practice. I would hate for our teammates to think you’re a slut.”

Andrew’s words are casual, and Neil can feel his breath fan over his neck. Neil squirms in his lap, trying to appear unaffected while he studies the mountains in the distance. 

“I wasn’t doing anything,” Neil counters, but he presses back into Andrew’s chest. Andrew bites at his neck harder, sucking on the skin until the red blooms. Neil won’t be able to hide that tomorrow, “I don’t care what they think.”

Andrew chuckles again, licking over the new bruise and blowing, relishing the soft sigh that escapes Neil’s lips. 

“Of course you care,” he says, his left hand dropping lower to trace lazy circles on Neil’s upper thigh, stopping an inch short of the apex where his toned legs meet his hips, “Is this okay?” 

As soon as he asks, Neil is nodding. Andrew relaxes, letting himself fall into the headspace with practiced ease, “you’re desperate, and you don’t care who sees you.”

Neil whines, and Andrew grabs his thighs, pulling them wider on his lap. It’s lewd, Neil spread out on top of him and hardening in his shorts. But Andrew doesn’t touch him any more than that, wanting to take his time. 

“I’m not desperate,” he argues, and Andrew bites his earlobe, tugging at the skin before he responds. 

“Still such a liar. Good boys don’t lie.” Neil goes stock still at the words, and Andrew knows he’s close to that pliant space that they both love. Neil’s heart hammers in his chest, and Andrew lifts his right hand, slipping it under his shirt and up to his nipple, circling it lazily, “but you’re a good boy, aren’t you, Neil?” 

Neil presses into Andrew’s touch and nods, hissing when Andrew pinches the pebbled skin between his thumb and forefinger, “use your words.”

“Yes,” Neil agrees, nodding again, and Andrew let’s go of his skin, moving his hand to Neil’s other nipple and circling it slowly. 

“You’re always good for me,” he says, and Neil turns to look at him, his eyes heavy. Andrew leans forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Neil’s mouth and swallowing down his moans. Their tongues slide together, and Neil relaxes in Andrew’s grip.

Neil kisses sloppy, unable to keep his thoughts on the task at hand, and he jerks when Andrew flicks his nipple. The pain is delicious, and Neil whines into Andrew’s mouth. 

“Hush, don’t bother the neighbors,” Andrew admonishes, and Neil nods, grinding down onto Andrew’s lap. His large hands move to Neil’s hips, holding him still and squeezing, “this still okay?” he asks. 

“Yes, Drew,” Neil whispers, and Andrew nods once, his fingers digging into the flesh of Neil’s hips hard enough to ground him. 

“Stay still. Slut’s take what they’re given,” he whispers, and Neil bites the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. Andrew moves one hand to cup Neil’s cock, not giving him the friction he craves. Neil shudders in his capable hands. 

“Andrew,” he breathes out, and Andrew peppers his shoulder with kisses. 

“What do you want, Neil?” he asks, and Neil shakes his head, trying to blink away the fuzzy warmth that makes it hard to form sentences. 

“I want your cock,” he says, his voice shaky, “I want you to fill me up. I want to ride you just like this, Andrew. Fuck, I need-”

“No,” Andrew says, and Neil whimpers, tossing his head back onto Andrew’s shoulder, “we can’t do that outside like this. Everyone would see, hm?” Andrew is cavalier, too unaffected for someone who has Neil Josten spread out like this. 

“Drew, I need it,” he pleads, and Andrew shakes his head, squeezing Neil’s dick to relieve some of his tension. 

“Everyone would be able to see you taking my cock. You’re always so tight for me, baby,” he whispers into Neil’s skin, and Neil whines again, forcing himself to keep still, “I know. I know you want them to see you, but I want to keep you all to myself.”

“‘M yours, Drew,” Neil promises while he nods frantically. 

“Shh, I know, Neil. How could I forget when you’re being so good for me?” Andrew assures him, rubbing his hip softly, “I just want to take you apart. I want to stroke your pretty little cock until you’re begging me to stop. I want to  _ ruin  _ you.”

Andrew doesn’t tell Neil what he wants very often, not laid out like this. It’s an offering, sitting in front of Neil so close he can feel Andrew’s merciless touch before it’s even happening. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” he begs, squeezing his eyes shut. 

As soon as he’s said it, Andrew’s hand is in his pants, wrapped around him firmly. Neil is so relieved he has to bite back a sob. Andrew strokes him slowly with a lazy flick of his wrist when he gets to the head. 

“Talk to me,” Andrew prompts, busying himself with sucking at Neil’s neck which is now dampened by a fine layer of sweat. Neil shivers, trying not to buck his hips into the touch. 

“I’m sorry I teased you at work. You just look so perfect, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you stripping me down and fucking me in the goal,” Neil admits, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink, “you always fuck me so good, Drew. You take such good care of me, and I needed you to just take me.”

“Hm, you like it when I use you?” he prompts, and Neil nods, his mouth falling open in a silent  _ oh _ when Andrew’s hand speeds up, squeezing him tighter. 

“Just wanna make you feel good-  _ shit Drew _ \- love it when you hold me down and take what you want,” he says, still nodding while Andrew finally begins to jerk him in earnest, touching him exactly the way he knows Neil loves. 

“Keep talking,” he says when Neil goes quiet, and Neil finally lets out a drawn out whine, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“God, fucking shit, Andrew. Don’t stop. I need it. I need to feel you. I promise I’ll be good, just don’t stop. You can do whatever you want to me, it’s always a yes. And you always make it so good holy fucking shit,” Neil babbles, his head thrown back.

“Your fucking mouth,” Andrew says, biting down on the place where Neil’s neck met his toned shoulder, and Neil moans. 

There are no more words, no more coherent thoughts while he presses back into Andrew’s chest, drowning in the feeling of Andrew’s skin against his, taking him apart. Neil’s release startles him, and he can’t hold back, trembling in Andrew’s arms while he strokes him through it. 

Andrew doesn’t stop until Neil hisses, overwhelmed by the stimulation. Andrew brings his hand up to Neil’s mouth, “clean.”

Neil blinks, leaning forward to lick his release from Andrew’s hand, slumping against him as soon as he’s finished. He curls into Andrew, hiding his face in his neck, his heartbeat quick in his chest. 

“I’ve got you,” Andrew promises, and Neil notices then how tense he is, “you did so good. You’re so good.” 

Andrew’s whispers are a promise, and his fingers curl around the back of his neck, tangled in Neil’s too-long hair, “so good for me.”

Neil shudders, curling up smaller, and Andrew frowns, feeling panic rise in his chest. He stands, cradling Neil to his chest and carrying him inside to their bedroom, crawling under the covers after he’s set him down. 

“Neil, yes or no? Can I hold you? Can you tell me what you need?” Andrew asks, and his words are almost desperate. Neil turns to face him, reaching out to stroke his cheek. 

“‘M okay. I’m good. It was just a lot,” he assures, wriggling closer to Andrew and curling into his embrace. 

“I’m-”

“No, stop. It was perfect. You were perfect. I promise,” Neil says, peppering his face with kisses, “I’m sorry I went nonverbal there. I know it scares you, but I’m okay.”

They lay there together, tangled up in their sheets until long after the sun has set, whispering back and forth while they hold each other. 

“The goal, Josten? Really? That’s what got you wound up?” Andrew asks a few hours later, brushing Neil’s bangs from his eyes. 

“What, it’s not my fault you  _ look like that _ ,” Neil counters, pressing a kiss to his lips, “you told me to talk, and as we all know, I cannot be held responsible for the shit that comes out of my mouth.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, and Neil grins, nipping at his jaw, “sorry I ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything. As long as you’re alright, everything is okay.” Andrew promises, still wishing he had checked in with Neil again, made him say yes one more time. 

“I love you,” Neil whispers, and Andrew makes a noncomital noise. He pulls Neil close and whispers sweet words into his ear, and Andrew doesn’t have to say it back because Neil knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this okay? Is this awful? I have no idea how I feel about it, so let me know what you think...


End file.
